Broken Expectations
by Aranel Naur
Summary: Takumi’s been caught by one of his numerous idolaters who wants nothing but a ‘piece of sweet cake’. However the tofu boy loves only 1 person he wants to be faithful to. KeiTaku.


**Warnings:** -sigh- language and violence make it an M-rated fic

**A/n:** instead of focusing on studying and preparing for exams my kinky mind never ceases to contrive new plots for weird stories. Oftentimes, Takumi falls into my greedy hands since I find him a very suitable 'victim' for my fics. His innocent face and laziness, sleepiness, unwillingness to talk make him an ideal uke esp. when he gets under Keisuke's control, hehe))

Not a PWP although such were my initial plans.

* * *

Broken Expectations

"I'll beat this load of shitty innocence outta you! Goddammit, Fujiwara, you can't imagine how your puppy eyes fucking annoy me. Gonna get for it!"

It's been almost half an hour since the man tried to reach what he wanted. Takahashi Keisuke always got what he wanted, didn't he? Now however he had doubts. The virgin body lying still under his weight aroused a good many suspicions that his attempts would fall flat. He hadn't thought the victim's behavior be like this, thus losing control and mentally saying goodbye to the cherished plan.

"You only look at my brother, listening to him, walking after him like a well-trained dog. You still hope to get all his attention, heh? He doesn't give a fuck, he needs only your driving skill, not anything you can offer, bad-off ones don't interest him. Got it?"

Keisuke was hot-tempered shouting at the poor boy who had to reconcile with the position. Fujiwara Takumi felt scared, so frightened he barely breathed secretly wondering how come he'd been captured in a mesh. He wished he weren't there within the strong arms of the cruel aggressor, under the pressure of a cruel, ruthless, dominating form, yet choosing to stay calm only swallowing hard occasionally lest he spoiled the already-dreadful situation.

He's always been like this, showing tranquility instead of panicking even if terror overwhelmed the shaking figure, clutching teeth and clenching fists until the end, revealing no trace of fear, fighting, struggling, risking his life at times, but being coward – no.

The tiger of a man was working at the belt of his jeans simultaneously roaring and cursing while Takumi kept chasing away bad premonitions, what he'd been told about a minute ago was bitter truth, he felt miserable and extremely pitiful knowing how silly he's been behaving lately, what a laughing-stock he proved being as everyone was aware of his feelings for the team-leader. His mistake, he couldn't properly hide emotions, growing passion becoming too evident for others to miss, it all finally getting to the point when every member of the "D" deemed it his duty to joke at him, all perfectly aware of Fujiwara's attitude to Ryousuke, all smiling, grinning widely seeing the two together. The elder of the odd pairing preferred to keep quiet not to arouse further bursts of laughter, while the second was destined to suffer.

Was he getting revenge at the moment? If so, it couldn't be helped.

The grey puppy eyes glistening with purity and innocence Keisuke's just mentioned stared unblinkingly at the ceiling, stiff body as though glued to light bed sheets neither stopping nor willing to yield to quickly moving hands. No chance to escape.

If Takahashi Keisuke didn't get the desired freely he would certainly take it by force, the both knowing the outcome, pain unavoidable.

Belt on the floor as metallic buckle dangled against the hardwood, shoes landing there as well after two yanks, T-shirt pulled upwards revealing pale shivering stomach – the treasure Keisuke's been yearning for, his curious fingers unzipping the fabric item savouring forthcoming feast. The blond noticed the same unnerved look surprised to see how patient the boy remained, or didn't he understand his intentions? Hmm, then you'll soon find out, the driver smirked. He knew there was no hint at lust or sexual attraction from the other, once having developed a crush on his aniki, there was no possibility Takumi would give up and devote himself to another one. Still, Keisuke has been cheated for two times: one day he perceived that special sparkle in Takumi's eyes taking it as a sign that the hachi-roku driver liked him, but then it faded, extinguished together with hope; the other time it seemed even brighter, seemed like real adoration which came to an end even before the Takahashi managed to enjoy the sudden ray of light. Or was he lying to himself? It was his dear brother whom his current object-of-torture worshipped.

"Dear aniki, see, I've got the piece of genius stuff before you lay hands on it!" – Keisuke went on saying proceeding with what was left on the partner, T-shirt and jeans already resting beside the bed.

Not a sound heard from the guy, his long sensitive fingers incidentally twitching as the molester moved or touched too harshly. It wasn't his blame that nature's given him a cute face and nice shape, his looks in fact confusing people, from more that one occasion he has learnt his appearance represented him as a dull dim-witted one while in reality he wasn't such, no, he was not that pure and innocent as they took him to be and that was what he was partly musing on now.

Keisuke's warm mouth surely found its way to his manhood, Fujiwara Takumi felt doomed.

"I told you, enough of these friggin' games, 'm gonna jerk you off and not for once, 've got the whole night to eff you till you can't stir a bit", - he caught his breath before spitting out next obscenity. – "Wonder how you'll get in that black'n'white box of crap and drive."

Evil laughter followed afterwards not long before the crucial moment fell as, grasping the brunette's soft member, the younger Takahashi took it into his mouth, still smiling. How proud he was to be the first owner of the delicious tofu-deliverer, such an appetizing bit for quite a few of Keisuke's rivals… but he appeared the winner.

"The winner takes it all, right, Fujiwara?" – there was a dirty insinuation in the phrase, quickly caught by Takumi, with another smile the man got down to sucking the boy's shaft, then paused for asking. – "Like it?"

The other screwed up his eyes to somehow distract himself from violent flow of various ideas entering his restless mind, oh and that feeling… down there… it caused him to start panting. Against his will blood began to rush to his cock gradually making it bigger, thicker, harder… just like the skillful hand stroking hard, hard enough to bring pleasure, beautiful moments to be remembered if only it was done by another man.

Keisuke's second palm on his own arousal, pulsing penis aching slightly, burning flesh asking for caress as the FD-lover undid the pants, releasing his member prior to undressing completely. His lips then worked its magic around the swollen erection of the partner, tongue delicate with the most tender part, licking the slit, teeth biting red head now and then forcing the submissive one to move his hips up and moan in fear plus delight feeling. But it wasn't enough…

"Defloration of a pretty boy, mmm," - Keisuke smacked his salty lips, warm sleek liquid mixed with saliva coating his mouth.

God, he was definitely hooked on Fujiwara's taste, unique, particularly exciting, sending over the edge as his body begged for more…

In haste he moistened two fingers with what has not yet been swallowed, then moved apart the boy's hips, this done with enormous resistance from the latter as he refused to obey, his wincing and grimacing being the proof. He has never felt that deeply humiliated, vulnerable, helpless and weak, he barely believed. On the other hand, what could he do? Fully imprisoned, under dominance of a bigger man, cringing in his bed seemed the sole thing left. Has he ever thought of a situation like this? He was trying to get rid of the revolving question yet he had to occupy his mind with something other than images of a close disaster, hands grabbing the covers. When wet fingers came in contact with his flesh he tensed immensely parting his dry lips for a short breath, the sight so intolerable for the second that he instantaneously moved up to press his luscious mouth to that one. Hardly had he done it when Takumi snapped his head causing the blond to miss the spot, his teeth landing on the hot skin of the neck, following bites bringing pain, stinging, tearing, a whine in protest only to get another reward; the same fingers promptly shoved inside the entrance, unexpectedly, uncaringly.

"Aaah, please, please, don't do it, Keisuke-san!" – he cried.

As if the abuser complied. Pushing deeper he kept biting until blood appeared, small bruises seen at once.

"Sweet, sweet Fujiwara, it's just the beginning," - was the verbal addition to the act.

Thrusting faster, not facing Takumi he went on his manipulation, pillow already stained, sweat-soaked, the whole atmosphere sinful, each groan and stifled cry firing up the older guy's senses, his lover defenseless, broken.

Silent pray unsatisfied as no indulgence followed, aggression blended with strength, animalistic gestures causing state near to faint, unfamiliar rush in endless waves coming over the young man who badly needed a pause, relaxation, burning feeling of an unwelcome invasion echoing in all parts of the suffering body. He felt like stopping the attack, no limb could move though. Nothing but painful moans escaped his throat while the victor triumphed entertaining himself.

Keisuke found no need to interrupt the proceedings, his hand and cutting teeth have been moving and continuing the once-begun for a good fifteen minutes. The boy's passage seeming still too tight to replace fingers with a larger item and his mouth had strength to not let Keisuke's tongue inside. He's a damn good fighter, the blond assumed.

"Please, please, let me go," - he managed to enounce before totally collapsing, head on the wet pillow, sweaty forehead, flushed cheeks fuelling up the man above.

"Fuck, no, not before you fully say goodbye to your innocence," - the Takahashi stuck the middle and index ones out of the tofu guy at last, ready to astound the two of them with a different technique, he inwardly wondered what it would feel like to be inside the virgin, move back and forth inside the one who'd never done it, then release into somebody who'd been his dream for so long. He waited, waited biting his bottom lip now, eyelids half-closed, colorful butterflies invading shivering stomach of his, penetration so close, but he waited to prolong the moments of anticipation, physical torture feeling way too pleasant.

Takumi's hard-on throbbed in rhythm with his own and fast breathing signified how turned-on they were even despite one of them didn't enjoy the process.

"Come on, I'll do something you'll hardly forget," - with the words Keisuke pressed his thick head against the more-or-less loosened opening and threw his head back in sheer delight.

The Trueno driver, ever-so tense and with watery eyes, concentrated on one single spot of his whole entity, all thoughts gone, the past and the future unimportant. If it was his fate, he would oblige. Was there any chance for hope to linger?

An awkward silence hang in the room, panting, sighing, groaning suddenly died, movements came to an abrupt halt, fires put down as suspicious creak of the door was heard and the dark-haired head peered through the hole,

"Keisuke, I… Fujiwara??"

Three noisy swallows followed, wide-open eyes, two terror-stricken faces versus one shocked one, three motionless men in one room, each with his own thoughts.

For a moment Takumi considered the newcomer a savior, then the foolish idea was dropped. For the last two years he's been fantasizing about him, daydreaming, adoring, loving, hoping… hoping, longing for a perfect minute, almost knowing it would become true if he waited a little longer for the other needed time, he knew his feelings would be returned, thanked for even inspite of all smirks and snorts. He thought he would love him too, that he would be his first man… Takahashi Ryousuke. He waited. And now, after months of blind passion, sleepless nights and wishes everything's been shattered. He's been captured by another person in his own room with no way out, person who didn't care for him, who only wanted to use his body, who spoiled all and that person was His younger brother who happened to ruin all possibilities…

The intruder left the numb couple exiting the room with the same soft squeak of the door. For him every single thing was now simple and clear. He's been deceived.

Deafness reigned. Nothing added. For him it's been all over. He let betray his love, nothing else to say, no way back. No odd movement made, Takumi slowly closed his eyes. Unconsciously a lonely tear rolled down along his left cheek, bitter-salty water soon dried, its trace, none the less, forever imprinted in his memory. For the first time in his life he was crying from the pain he's never felt before, and his wounded heart was soundlessly weeping with him.


End file.
